Stay with me
by Kokoro Lust
Summary: AU- When Seiya Kou discovered that Darien Chiba city dwellers working in the Ranch Tsukino not imagine with whom he gets...until he discovered that talking humanized with him bring peace he wanted in San Miguel Allende.


_None of the characters belong to me are Naoko Takeuchi._

_The story is not mine, belong to Ashamed Kawaii_

_http: fanfiction. net / ~ashamedkawaii_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Seiya Kou, liked to walk around the ranch where he worked. Even long before getting there, he knew he had done well to take the job of horse breeder adored be the thoroughbred horse Aztecs, fearless and strong for racing. He was too careful in the things that he was of the utmost importance. Chiripa raised the Arab thoroughbred of Serena Tsukino. While in San Miguel de Allende and crossed out all the while boasting of a lover what is certain is that it was. That did not bother him at all, knew it was not very well regarded by the gentlemen, but damn! They were in the 50's! Do not tell me not told their wives of cheating?

He loved flattery, what was his own and then find another woman who wished to be freed from the shackles of her husband's sexual. What to look the other way? Could even understand that he would die that way, raising horses on the ranch and making love until it no longer could. That plan would have been nice if your boss's daughter had not returned to the Yankees. At first thought it was a silly girl and materialistic.

When he had been commissioned to meet her was left with the words in his mouth, seeing off the car a lively girl, beautiful, even when it is not known yet at that time could say to a good lover. Her fine blond hair dancing in the serene quiet street, with detailed baroque church. Very narrow streets itself, people watching, it was rare to see people with blue eyes and blond go through certain streets, but of course after the Second World War was not so unusual to see Yankees studying there, but in the case of Usagi, was a welcome from the town of Allende that missed her. In the case of Seiya, his father had been an Andalusian Spanish that is why sapphires had eyes that once had the privilege of traveling to Spain, he immediately discarded, he was from Mexico and that is where he belonged.

This encounter with his mistress, because oh yes! What was, was a year ago. Now it was early June, and things were going with Usagi more calmly, even be scolded himself for being more awkward than usual and not so fast is true that he had fallen in love with their ingenuity, their tantrums, their daring, was seldom seen reluctant at that time and even more strange that he would accept the case, Usagi's father always scolded her saying she would never find a husband worthy of being a woman "crazy," and Seiya had a purpose, let's stupid and ask for her hand to her father in that year. He knew that Kenji Tsukino accept also these ideas Yankees who had brought a liberal woman were not so bad after all, the work of man she did was not so bad.

Sure, but did not have a small and very old question that Rubeus was leaving for old and needed a counter top. And what was his surprise that a city dweller June 2 pompous had been chosen. He saw him in the stables with their fine clothes, and shiny shoes, with a hairstyle so old, even thought that Mr. Rubeus walked to fashion, occupied funny glasses, was it myopic? He glanced at that man with eyes blues as his. He smiled showing his teeth pearls, while Seiya grinned. And soon he thought he would be a headache.

* * *

"Meet the new member" Tsukino Kenji said when everyone was in the main hall. Usagi watched with amusement as Seiya was leaning against the tiles with a scowl. "Darien Chiba, I'm very proud to have entered the ranks of the horses, I would like to introduce you to the people who make this a good place, but mainly those who work here not to disturb them in their work." Darien accepted, Kenji gestured with his hand, saying approached Usagi "First of all, my pride and my love, my daughter Usagi Tsukino." Seiya could see him and wrinkled her nose, did not like Usagi Darien loved! Those blue eyes shone by putting Usagi nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino" townsman accent so unnerved to Seiya.

"Then the charm is mutual Mr. Chiba" nodded heartily.

Seiya squinted and pursed his lips at all happy with the new invader, let alone city!

"I also want sentative our number one keeper in San Miguel, Darien tell you that he wanted on several sides, but ultimately very lucky for me stayed here" He said with a bit of pride Kenji, who drew a mocking Seiya, walked to be a hostile person with a leer, finally stopped next to the city dwellers was much higher, dropped his eyes to her delicate hands, finally challenging him with his eyes raised "And here is Seiya Kou."

"Many people are talking a lot about you Kou" Dry said, feeling bad energy around "Actually you have been targeted several horse magazines".

"I did not think that you read these things" Let little petty Seiya, who somehow had bothered him greatly that he knew a tiny part of it. "Welcome" He wanted to add something more sinister but finally chuckled and gave a handshake rather strong.

"There are things that... a horse breeder" He said Darien, searching for a word adequate enough to injure and that no "sound so bad"after all "Not imaginary."

Seiya jaw clenched instead for tossing to his jugular and kill very slowly to the urban rich from Mexico City, did not know for sure if his boss had a premonition or just had done to ruin the excitement. Usagi looked at them with insight, while his boss grabbed his shoulder to Darien, who had broken the magic of a scintillating fight to watch gently Kenji "Look boy, I'll introduce you to others" Darien nodded, walking down the hillside house overlooking a small garden space.

"He's not bad, Seiya or you think so?" Serena said as she watched his father and new counter away from the place.

Seiya not yet looked at her and gave way to the stables reaching only tell; "I think you should just walk away from it."  
_  
And of course, must get away from me. _He Thought bitterly

Who could think of hiring someone from Mexico City?

* * *

Hi fellas!

I love this fic is one of my favorites! The real fanfic is only oneshoot, but I decided to put in... Maybe 3 chaps. Is something different in English, she write awesome. Sorry for the bad grammar, even I'm american to translate into Spanish-English is awful, is anybody want to help me no problem for me. Is someone want to chat/speak/write with the original author there's no problem. I know she write English too.

**R&R**


End file.
